


Bond

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Few can withstand the magic of Kings.Even fewer can wield it with ease.What makes a Prince's adviser such a unique case?





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> Behold! A headcanon of mine.

There’s a weight in the air, a chain round his ribs, making it harder and harder to breathe until he feels like he’s underwater.  A presence, too, menacing and stifling and he’d love nothing more than to turn tail and run.  But he won’t, he _can’t_ , not without Noctis.

Noctis, who _screams_ , sudden and shocking and Ignis’s blood runs cold at the pitch of it, the fear in it, the _snap_ of his friend’s body into a cruel arch as he claws at his face with fingers tipped in ice, arms wreathed in blue flame -

A hand on his shoulder, a soft warning from the King to _stay back_ but how can he when Noct is in pain?  How can he stand by and watch this torture?  Higher and higher, an assault on his ears, and then Noctis is down, on his knees, collapsing in on himself until he’s writhing on the floor, frantic and hurting and _burning_ and Ignis… acts without thinking.  He lashes out without warning, forgetting in that moment _who_ it is holding him back, digging his fingers into delicate wrist bones as hard as he can and jerking, shoving, _twisting_ that heavy hand from his person, rushing to Noct’s side the moment he’s free -

And he throws his body between Noctis and the Crystal, that ghastly _thing_ with the glow to match Noct’s magic, certain without reason that it’s the source for the screaming.  He doesn’t know what else to _do_ , doesn’t know what he _can_ do, and even as the adults cry out in alarm, as footsteps rush towards him, Ignis curls himself around Noctis as much as he can, throws his arms around him and holds him something fierce, twisting as he does if only to shield him from whatever gaze within the Crystal is determined to make the Prince of Lucis _kneel_.

_Pain_ , a lightning strike of it, like that one time he’d set his hand on a lit lightbulb simply from curiosity and watched and whimpered as his hand blistered - except all over, a flash fire, white-hot and blinding and scorching the skin from his bones and he thinks he might scream from the agony of it but he can’t hear over the pounding in his head, faster and faster and faster until there’s white noise and static and phantom blue crashing through his entire field of vision when he tries to open his eyes

Two hearts, two pulses, two _souls_ , one brought to heel by the will of a god and the other a rebellious fighter. Magic cleaves through them, apart and joined, whipping where one ends and another begins and all they know is pain pain _pain_ -

It departs just as suddenly as it struck Noctis down, leaving eerie silence and still bodies in its wake, and as the barrier crumbles to fine dust at Regis’s feet he spies the two boys in a tangled heap, the faint pulse of Lucian magic simmering beneath their skin in veins similar to the scars he bears on his own flesh.  And there, where Ignis had held his son’s hand, fingers still entwined, the branch for magic to spear from one boy to the other and back again.

Marking them as two, _binding_ them as one.


End file.
